Booze and Tattoos
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie get's drunk with Reno and wakes up with more than she bargained for...One-Shot...RenoxYuffie.. R&R Please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my twelfth fanfic...It's my first RenoxYuffie...It's not great...but it's a start! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

Yuffie stroked the rim of her glass before downing the contents in one swift motion. The taste of the alcohol was bitter and stung the back of her throat. But the young girl liked it that way, it distracted her from the what was really hurting her.

''Can I get another refill?'' The bartender nodded taking the glass from her and filling it with a dark golden liquid, before handing it back.

Yuffie hadn't wanted to drown her sorrows in Seventh Heaven, she knew Tifa would only give her a speech about how 'Boy's aren't worth it'' and ''You're to good for him''. So instead she'd gone to a bar a few streets away called 'Paradise', though Yuffie would hardly describe it as that. It was dark, and smelled funny, not to mention it seemed to be a favourite for old, and not to mention ugly men. She began to fiddle with her glass again, beginning to get lost in thought.

_I hate my life...he didn't even give me a good reason...he just dumped me...did I do something wrong?...no I couldn't have...maybe he was gay...oh great Yuffie you sure know how to pick em'...gawd I deserve a nice boyfriend...with lots of materia..so how come I always get the stupid one...the ones who always seem to hurt me..._

She was brought out of her depressive thinking but the entrance of a young man who'd just come in and stumbled up to the bar, choosing the seat right next to Yuffie. She turned to have a better look, and to her disappointment her eyes were met with the sight of a red haired Turk.

''Reno...'' The ninja muttered to herself.

He turned at the sound of his name. ''Yo...Yuffie right?''

The ninja ignored him completely and turned her attention back to the glass in her hand.

''Hey it's rude to ignore people you know!''

''Hmph.''

''What's up with you exactly? Get your materia stolen?''

''I would never let my materia get stolen, I'm a top class ninja! And anyway, for your information I'm upset because my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend is a fuc-''

''Yo! Your to young to use language like that...''

''I'm twenty for crying out loud!''

''Then why do you still act like a child? '' He said smirking, which just infuriated her further.

''...Your a complete ass hole, you know that?''

''It's not my fault if your little boyfriend dumped you!''

''Just...leave me alone.''

Yuffie was clearly upset and it made Reno feel uncomfortable. ''Yo...listen I was only joking...you want some company?''

''No.''

''You sure? I promise I can put a smile back on that rather grumpy looking face of yours...''

The ninja sighed before taking a rather large gulp of her beverage.

* * *

''Reeenoo...you're drunk...light weight!''

''Yo...well..so are you!''

''Hey...heeey...you know...your hair..is long...like a girls!'' Yuffie pulled his ponytail, finding it clearly entertaining.

''Yeah...well...yours is short! Like a boy's! Ha!''

''Heeey...shut up...'' Yuffie attempted to pout unsuccessfully at the Turk.

''You look stuuupid...''

''Hey I'll have you know I look sexy, in fact I'm the sexiest ninja ever!'' She stood up and posed in an attempt to prove it to him.

''Sure you are...and I'm the sexiest Turk!''

''You're funny!'' The ninja burst into a fit of giggles, falling down beside Reno.

He looked at her as she leaned against his shoulder, ''Yo...you've perked up since earlier...''

''Well you've cheered me up...plus the alcohol helps!'' Yuffie grabbed Reno's glass and drank it down in one.

''Hey...I was gunna drink that...''

''I'll make it up to you sometime.'' She said winking at him.

A couple of minutes passed before Yuffie turned to Reno and asked, ''You know what I've always wanted?''

''Nope.''

''A tattoo! But I don't want to get one by myself...'' The ninja looked up at the Turk with a cheeky grin.

''I don't want one!''

''Are you scared?''

''Oh course not...''

''You're scaared! Reeenooo's a scaredy cat! Scarrrredy cat! Some Turk you are...!''

''Fiiine I'll get a bloody tattoo if that'll shut up you!''

''Yaaayy!''

* * *

''Narhhh...'' Yuffie's head felt like someone had used it like some kind of punch bag, not to mention the fact that her stomach was churning like nobody's business. As she attempted to get out of bed, she noticed something black on her skin.

''Oh...my...Shin-Ra!'' To her horror, tattooed on her thigh was a heart with a small 'R' in the middle. ''I'm gunna kill him...'' Yuffie stood up so quickly, she got a head rush and fell backwards onto her bed.

_What the hell did I do last night?...ok think Yuffie...you went to a bar...Paradise...drunk...a lot...then Reno came...drunk more...then...oh gawd I can't remember...I bet it was his idea...stupid Turk...he is so dead..._

* * *

''Hey! Reno! Open up now you jerk!'' The ninja was banging on the Turks door so loudly that passers by had started to stare.

''Yo, keep it down, I've got a headache...'' Reno certainly didn't look to well, but Yuffie was to preoccupied with her own plight to care as she barged passed him and into his hall way.

''Do you remember what happened last night?''

''Erm...I remember that we got pissed...and I made you laugh...'' Reno gave her a small smile, which quickly changed as he saw the look on her face.

''Hmph! Do you remember anything about tattoos?''

The red head just stared at her with a blank expression.

''Well maybe this will jog your memory!'' She was wearing shorts so she could easily show him the little tattoo.

''Woooah...I do remember something about YOU wanting to get one.''

''Back up a minute, this has nothing to do with me, this is obliviously all your fault!''

''No it's bloody not! Anyway it's only small...plus it's actually it's sorta...sexy..'' He flashed her a cheeky smile before returning his attention to the tattoo.

''Sure it is...great now I have to get a boyfriend with a name beginning with 'R'!''

''Yo...what about me?''

''...Excuse me?''

''Well why don't you...go out with me?'' He sounded a little nervous which surprised Yuffie.

''But...I hardly know you.''

''That doesn't matter...anyway last night was good. You're not as annoying as I thought, your actually quite...fun. Plus you're really cute...and I'm hot... we're both single...why don't we try it?'' The Turk now stood right up against her, stroking her hair softly.

''I don't kn-'' The ninja began but failed to finish as Reno's lips met hers. At first she attempted to push him away, but as his hand snaked itself around her waist and pulled her even closer to him she gave into it and draped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, the Turk smirked at the dazed grin on the ninjas face.

''I could get used to that...'' Yuffie blushed a little when she saw the satisfied look on his face.

''Hey!'' Reno let out a whelp of pain as she punched him on the arm. ''God that bloody hurt!''

''I hardly touched you...'' She said as she lifted up his sleeve to get a better look. It was then they discovered it.

There on his arm, was a small heart almost identical to Yuffie's, except in the middle of his, there was a little letter 'Y'.

''We really need to make sure this works...'' The Turk sighed as he pulled a very amused Yuffie into a tight embrace.


End file.
